Sempre você, eternamente!
by SoullessD
Summary: Sentimentos não revelados, não são esquecidos com o tempo. Fic Pós Hogwarts. Rhr. E esse sumário ficou uma porcaria!XD Desculpaaa...


**Sempre você, eternamente!**

****

            Na noite escura, um homem ruivo de aspecto severo entrou em uma pequena casa no povoado mágico de Hogsmeade. Tirou seu paletó, seu chapéu marrom, e jogou-os em cima do sofá mais próximo. Rony, no auge dos seus vinte anos, acabava de voltar de uma longa viajem a negócios, para o ministério da magia. No final, não havia conseguido se tornar Auror como pretenderá, e sim um político.

            Ficara cerca de um mês na Austrália, cuidando de assuntos de ultra-importância. Sempre recebia cartas de sua mãe e de Gina, que lhe falavam como estavam todos, e as novidades mais interessantes. Seus irmãos estavam tão ocupados quanto ele para ficarem se lembrando do caçula, e Rony já fazia muito tempo que não os via.

            E falando em lembranças, quantas ele ainda tinha de sua época de estudante, as mais agradáveis e felizes. Parecia que todas haviam acontecido alguns dias atrás; as suas diversas aventuras ao lado dos seus grandes amigos, as brigas contra os sonserinos, a copa de quadribol. Porém, as que ele mais gostava, estavam diretamente ligadas a sua grande paixão: Hermione.

            Sentou na poltrona negra de couro, sua grande companheira nas noites frias. Sentindo sua maciez tão reconfortante, fechou os olhos exausto procurando na mente algo feliz, e logo foi tragado por aquelas recordações tão mágicas.

_"A gente morou e cresceu_

_Na mesma rua_

_Como se fosse o sol e a lua_

_Dividindo o mesmo céu"_

Ele passara todos os dias da sua vida, desde os onze aos dezessete, ao lado dela. Estudando juntos na mesma casa de Hogwarts, Grifinória. No início ele era muito criança para perceber a importância que a menina de cabelos cheios e ondulados, briguenta e mandona um dia teria em sua vida. Ternas recordações.

_"Eu a vi desabrochar_

_Ser desejada_

_Uma jóia cobiçada_

_O mais lindo dos troféus"_

            Ela foi crescendo, virando mulher, a mais linda de Hogwarts em sua opinião. Hermione era alvo de olhos gulosos por onde quer que passasse. Atraia meninos de todas as casas, até mesmo o tão austero Draco Malfoy acabara caindo em seus encantos, mesmo sem querer, e custou a aprender que ele não era feito para ela.

_"Eu fui seu guardião, seu anjo amigo_

_Mas não sabia que comigo_

_Por ela eu carregava uma paixão"_

            Foi apenas no quinto ano de Hogwarts que finalmente ele percebeu o que acontecia com seu coração. Tanto ciúmes, sempre se enganando falando que era para protegê-la, para que ela não sofresse no futuro. Doce e triste ilusão que o cegou por muito tempo. Quando percebeu já era tarde demais, talvez pudesse ter concerto, mas mesmo assim sua timidez nunca o deixou se aproximar daquela peça de beleza e ingenuidade. 

_"Eu a vi se aconchegar em outros braços_

_E sai contando os passos_

_Me sentindo tão sozinho_

_No corpo o gosto amargo do ciúme"_

            Ele se lembrou daquela tarde, que prometia ser feliz, mas que por uma noticia sem intenção de machucar mudou tudo:

[ (Flash Back) ]

Era uma tarde de verão. Ele estava jogando xadrez de bruxo com um menino do quarto ano, estava dando uma surra no pobre coitado, o jogo mal começara e já não havia mais esperança dele ganhar. Quando uma voz gentil interrompeu o jogo.

- _Rony, Rony – Gritava uma Hermione afogueada de dezesseis anos, puxando-o para fora do centro de partida – Eu preciso falar com você!_

- _Calma, Hermione! O que foi? – Não podia conter o sorriso para ela. Era impossível – Fala!_

__

_Ela deu um suspiro profundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. _

- _Ai Rony...Estou muito feliz! – Ela sorria muito._

- _O que foi que aconteceu?_

_Hermione olhou o pequeno sentado logo atrás deles, fingindo estar concentrado no jogo, mas que vez ou outra lançava um olhar de soslaio para eles, ela puxou Rony mais para o canto, agarrando-o pelo pescoço, a fim de conseguir falar baixinho em seu ouvido. Ele era muito alto, Hermione ficou de pontas de pés mesmo quando este abaixou._

_            Conforme ela falava os olhos de Rony se abriam num espanto mudo. Então ela o soltou._

- _Então? Legal, né? – Resplandecia de felicidade._

- _Muito! – Fingiu ter gostado da notícia, apesar de estar queimando por dentro de ciúmes, abaixou a voz o máximo que pode – Me admira que ele teve coragem de te pedir em namoro, ele é tão tímido!_

- _Pois é... Mas estou tão feliz! – Gritou ela, assustando o quartanista que discretamente mudava algumas peças de lugar – Onde esta a Gina? Eu tenho que contar para ela..._

[(Fim do flash back) ]

_"A gente quando não se assume_

Fica chorando sem carinho" 

Como sofrera naquela tarde, sempre que lembrava daqueles minutos, sentia a garganta apertar e por mais que tentasse evitar, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas tristes e sentidas, que rolavam geladas pelas curvas de seu rosto.

            Na frente dos amigos, ria falsamente segurando a angústia. Se tivesse feito algo antes que aquilo acontecesse...

_"O tempo passou e eu sofri calado_

_Não deu para tirar ela do pensamento_

Eu ia dizer que estava apaixonado" 

            Saindo dos seus devaneios, secou apressado, com as mãos trêmulas, as gotas que, incessantes, escorriam pela sua face.

- Fui tão burro! – Repreendeu-se atormentado – Se eu pelo menos eu tivesse dito a ela... Talvez não tivesse conhecido aquele filho de trouxas... Maldito! Você tirou de mim a coisa que eu mais gostava!

Olhou o lugar ao seu redor, até reparar num amontoado de cartas junto à porta. Pareciam um tanto amassadas, e Rony logo concluiu rapidamente que estavam em tal estado devido a sua entrada. Com certeza a porta as tinha amassado ao ser aberta.

            Apanhou o punhado de papéis e começou a folhear.

- Contas, contas, cartas da mamãe – Falava deprimido passando os envelopes de uma mão a outra – Da Gina, e mais um monte de contas... Saco! – Estava preste a arremessar tudo para o alto quando o último envelope lhe chamou atenção.

Era cor de champagne, pequeno e trabalhado em relevos. De um lado estava escrito em letras rebuscadas negras, muito lindas: "_Ronald Weasley_". Estranhou tudo até virar o envelope do outro lado, seus olhos cresceram de tamanha incredulidade "_Hermione & Franco_".

_"Recebi o convite do seu casamento_

_Com letras douradas num papel bonito"_

Com as mãos trêmulas, abriu o delicado lacre azulado com as iniciais do casal. Retirou a fina folha de dentro e posse a ler o convite. Seu coração estava apertado, sabia que o namoro era sério, apenas não sabia que era tanto. E o pior é que passou tanto tempo longe...

            Mas então reconheceu a letra arredondada e caprichosa de Hermione.

"Chorei de emoção quando acabei de ler" 

            Viu a vista se embasar mais uma vez, e uma infinita vontade de voltar no tempo. Se soubesse disto antes:

_"No cantinho rabiscado num verso_

_Ela disse "Meu amor eu confesso...";_

_"Estou casando, mas o grande amor da minha vida é você..."."_

- Hermione por que não disse antes! – Caiu de joelhos no chão o rosto molhado – Me culpo até hoje por não ter dito a você a verdade! Ainda se eu pudesse fazer algo... Mas seu casamento foi há duas horas atrás... Não há mais nada que posso fazer agora!

Parou de falar quando ouviu baterem na porta de modo apressado, ele olhou com certo ódio para o local, secou do jeito que pode as lágrimas na manga da camisa, não importava muito, devia estar muito escuro na rua para se perceber isso.

- Cada hora que escolhem para encher o saco! – Murmurou, tentando ver quem era, mas estava realmente muito escuro. Destrancou a porta enquanto a luz da varanda acendia sozinha – Sim...

Sua voz morreu no meio do caminho.

- Rony? – Falou a figura pálida e frágil a sua frente.

- Hermione... – Conseguiu sussurrar. Ela ainda vestia o vestido branco, as luvas longas, a coroa dourada e a grinalda, que escondia o caprichoso penteado em seus cabelos. Tremia de frio, a maquiagem intocada, deixando seu rosto de porcelana ainda mais lindo. O buquê em suas mãos tremia assim como todo o seu corpo. Havia fugido do altar, viera de uma das capelas de Londres, até Hogsmeade.

- Posso entrar? – Sorriu tímida.

Antes que Rony pudesse pensar em responder, Hermione pulou em cima dele, o abraçando com fervura, apertando a cabeça contra seu ombro e em meio a soluços disse:

 -..."_O grande amor da minha vida é voc_! Rony!__

Ninguém saberia responder o porque que naquela noite, ouviu-se tanto risos e gargalhadas, na casa mais silenciosa do povoado.

**FIM**

**P.S.** Essa é uma fanfic muito antiga minha, que encontrei por acaso enquanto mexia em uns disquetes antigos... Ela é simples, mas eu realmente gosto dela. Foi a primeira Song que eu fiz... Espero que também gostem!- É ridículo escrever isso só agora no final, mas para uma boa compreensão da fic é preciso ler a letra da música junto, pois alguns pedaços desta foram usados como parte da história, entende? Acho que a maioria lê... mas posso estar enganada, né?-

Para quem gosta de SLASH, esse é o endereço de uma outra fic minha, Segundas Intenções: 

Não esqueçam de deixar comentários, ok?


End file.
